


Don’t Question the Nargles

by Accio_Kilt (tari_calaelen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_calaelen/pseuds/Accio_Kilt
Summary: Harry and Severus have been trying for years for a child.  Everyone has suggestions to help. Will this time be the one?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I’m just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.
> 
> Author’s Note: written for accio_is_love comm. On LJ, in honor of all she has done for Snarrydom.
> 
> Beta: Calanor, who keeps me on track, all errors remaining are solely my own.

 

**Don’t Question the Nargles** (Snarry 10th Anniv/Accio is Love fic--written for accioslash)

1,009 words

 

The door clicked closed behind him as he crossed the entrance hall to place his satchel and robe in the antique wardrobe.  Noticing movement from the corner of his eye, he smirked at Dobby who stood nearby, scowling.  Walking into the library, he stopped at the bar and poured himself a finger of Firewhiskey.  Downing it in one go, he closed his eyes and waited for the burn to travel down his body and disperse.  With a deep sigh, he relaxed and set the glass down.  Feeling more relaxed, he turned to go in search of his husband of ten years.  

 

Dobby had disappeared, clearly upset.  He’d get no assistance from that quarter, but it wasn’t a problem.  He stopped by the large desk near the door, and shook his head.  It looked as though they’d gotten another package from Egypt and it was already open.  He leaned over, looked inside, and shook his head.  Another ‘relic’ to add to the ever-increasing collection of items given to them by well-meaning family, friends, and even tried and true admirers.  

 

Severus sighed. With so many failed attempts over the years, he didn't know if he could handle one more upset. But Harry wanted a baby so badly, and he loved Harry enough to agree to try the potions, spells, and a multitude of other things from all over the Magical and Muggle worlds. Enter Luna Weasley with her addle-brained ideas.  He’d have to contact Bill again.  He still had nightmares of their bodies covered in blue runes and hieroglyphs, Harry chanting while they held that odd little Egyptian figure between their bodies.  He shuddered.  This had been going on for the last three years, and it had gotten out of hand.  Hopefully today would put an end to it once and for all.

 

“Harry!”  He called as he crossed to the stairs and started up, taking the steps one at a bit more than leisurely pace. 

 

“In our room! Come see what I bought!”

 

“Sweet Merlin...”  He grumbled to himself.  “You went  _ shopping _ ?”

 

Cresting the stairs, he crossed the hall quickly and entered their rooms, to see his husband sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by bags and packages.  It looked as though the Wizarding version of Harrod’s had exploded.  

 

Harry looked up and beamed at him, then got to his feet a bit awkwardly, prompting him to stride forward to assist.  This garnered him an armful of warm, visibly pregnant Harry, who clung to him like a limpet and  turned his face up for a kiss, the rectangular glasses sitting slightly askew on his nose.  

 

Tapping the glasses straight with a finger, he leaned down and kissed his husband, tasting the chocolate he must have been nibbling on again.  Nibbling Harry’s bottom lip, he broke the kiss and lifted him into his arms.  He crossed the room and sat in the window seat, Harry across his lap.  Harry buried his nose in his neck and inhaled, the movement of air tickling his skin as he again surveyed the sea of purchases currently covering the majority of the floor.  

 

“What on earth is all of this?”  He looked down at his husband, nudging him to look up.  “If I remember correctly, you had an appointment today with Healer Diggory, did you not?  Or had you forgotten, when Draco showed up to drag you out shopping-- _ again _ ?”  

 

He studied Harry’s eyes, looking for a clue.  This was his three-month check.  They’d never made it quite this far before.  Never once.  Only Harry’s hope and determination had kept them going, and trying again.  And again...   

 

“Oh Sev!”  Harry rolled his eyes, still smiling. “Of course I went and saw Cedric today!  Draco and I went shopping  _ after  _ the appointment!”

 

“Well?”  The familiar fear crept along his skin, as he awaited the answer... 

 

Harry’s eyes glinted, and his smile widened.  “Everything is fine!  In fact, Cedric says it’s great!  No problems and I’m due in about five and a half months.”  

 

He sat there silently, allowing the words to sink in.  He was stunned.  It had been sad news so many times before, he didn’t know what to say.  He stared into Harry’s eyes, cupping his cheek, as a lump formed in his throat.  

 

“Sev?”  Harry sat up.  “Are you alright?  Did you hear me?  Everything’s fine.”  

 

He hugged Harry then, holding him tightly, burying his face in that messy hair and tried to blink the tears away that were prickling behind his eyelids.  Warm lips pressed a kiss to his palm, then there was a tug at his sleeve as he felt Harry try to shift.  

 

“Come and look at what I bought Sev.”  Harry slid from his lap, pulling him along.  “I ran into Draco at Cedric’s office as I was leaving, so we went shopping together.”  

 

“Harry,”  Severus shook his head, “just because you shop with Draco, and he must buy half of London for his baby, doesn’t mean  _ you  _ must shop like a Malfoy.”  

 

Harry crossed his arms and stared up at him.  “I didn’t buy any more than we will need.”  

 

“Seriously.”  He answered sarcastically.  “You mean to tell me--”

 

Harry yanked on his arm, pulling him across the room toward the door next to the one to the loo.  “Yes, seriously.  Come and see what I bought for the nursery.”  Harry turned the knob and shoved the door open.

 

“The nursery?  It is already fin--”  His voice deserted him and he just stared around the newly enlarged, fully furnished room.

 

He looked down at his husband who was now beaming and smirking at him at the same time, his green eyes twinkling madly.  “Har-- what--”  His eyes rolled back in his head and he knew no more.   

 

That evening, a package was delivered to Mrs. Luna Weasley in Cairo, Egypt, containing three dozen of the extremely rare, and highly sought after, Amethyst Moon roses.  Six months later, the Daily Prophet announced the births of Lily Luna, Rose Luna, and Lilac Luna Potter-Snape.

 

~fin~

 


End file.
